Conventionally, on occasion of conducting an orthodontic treatment, there has been employed a ligating method in which ligation is performed by inserting an archwire into an archwire slot of an orthodontic bracket which is attached to a tooth of a patient, and by hooking a ligating tool such as a ligature ring formed of resin or a ligature wire formed of stainless steel on tie wings of the orthodontic bracket so that the archwire may not be detached.
On the other hand, an orthodontic bracket requiring no ligating work which is called as “a self-ligating bracket” has been disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2. In case where this self-ligating bracket is used for the treatment, a trouble of attaching the ligating tool to the orthodontic bracket is eliminated, and therefore, it is possible for a doctor to reduce a time for applying the treatment to a patient (a chair time). In addition, stick of food residue to the orthodontic bracket and the ligating tool, after the ligating tool has been attached, will not occur, and therefore, it is possible to keep a cavity in a mouth hygienic.
The self-ligating bracket as described above is provided with a clip of a sliding type or a rotary type. By moving this clip, the archwire is held in the archwire slot or detached from the archwire slot.